Technological Advances
by CretianStar
Summary: SanSan modern AU smut. Who knew what Skype could be used for!


A/N: Another new fandom, in one night. Check me out. Two days of R&amp;R and I think my muse is shyly returning.

Modern AU. Enjoy some SanSan, review if you wish!

* * *

"I miss you." Sansa almost whined at her laptop screen and pouted at the gruff laugh that echoed from her speakers.

"I miss you too little bird." Sandor was almost smiling back at her as they skyped one another.

"Come back, the States doesn't need you." She pouted and this time he really did smile. "I need you."

She was missing her fiancée more and more as he spent time in the US helping with some military thing or another. She was missing his presence in her life, particularly her bed. Maybe not his grumpiness at anything before noon, (despite his long standing military accolades he was not a morning person), she didn't miss the way he left shaving foam on the side of the sink, or his dirty dishes beside the dishwasher or leaving mud across the carpets but she did miss him.

"Where do you need me little bird?" He grinned and raised his eyebrows and for a moment Sansa almost baulked. Almost.

It had been three months since he'd been gone and well…

"Well the toys I've bought just aren't cutting it." She said airily and she watched with a wicked grin as he swallowed hard.

"Toys?" His voice was gruffer than usual, attempting to maintain some dignity.

"Oh well you can't expect me not to satisfy myself since you decided to leave me… all alone…" Sansa's long winded speech came to an abrupt end as he said,

"Show me."

She stared at the screen, her beau's face was staring at her as though she was the most edible thing in the world, the same look he gave her before he usually went down on her. Sansa felt her mouth go dry and her body heat at the thought.

"Are you alone?" She whispered and the pair seemed shocked that this what they were going to do but they went with it as he nodded and she quickly disappeared from his view.

Sandor had missed Sansa as much, he knew his wanks were getting more and more frustrating and he wanted nothing better than to have her straddling him and leaving bite marks across his chest. But he never thought his Sansa would ever contemplate this. The sex they had was never boring but his beautiful fiancée was timid; a sheltered life and a horrible almost husband had made her a little more shy of the physical intimacies of a relationship so the idea of her owning a sex toy was a huge turn on for him. A toy he fully planned to use when he finally got out of this country and back to his own beautiful other half.

She came back in with a slim purple vibrator and looked a little shy.

"Please love." He rasped out and her confidence visibly returned as she rested back on the bed and switched the toy on.

He watched helpless and aroused as the head of the toy moved around her still clothed body, circling her nipples before moving down her body, across each of her thighs before lightly brushing across her sex. She whined and while he couldn't hear the noise of the vibrator her heavier breathing was leaving him harder than an oak tree. He slipped off his own shorts when her eyes fluttered closer and she pressed the toy more firmly against herself.

He gaped, open mouthed as his Sansa quickly pulled off her knickers, almost forgetting she had an audience and ran the vibrator around the edges of her lips before pushing it slightly inside herself. He groans, unabashedly getting himself off in the full view of the webcam and when Sansa catches sight of him she lets out a cry and moves faster.

She'd got off to the thought of Sandor before, but seeing him in all his glory was so much better than anything she could conjure in her head. She moaned as she watched him, eyes trained on the hand stroking his member faster and faster until she flicked up the speed and closed her eyes. Her hips bucked against the empty mattress and Sandor pleaded to every god he knew to let him be at home with her, to make her scream with his mouth and his fingers, to help her find her pleasure but he endured the growing frustration as he watched Sansa come apart crying out his name.

He spilled himself soon after, the sight of her too much for his nerves to bear and he grunted her name.

There was that awkwardness for the moment when they cleaned themselves up and she came back in view knickers back in place, a blush that could have made a tomato proud.

"Well…" She started to gabble but he cut her off once more.

"That was the sexiest thing in the world, when I'm getting home…" He left the promise hanging in the air. Ordinary conversation resumed afterwards and they said their goodnights as if they hadn't just got off to the sight of one another through the internet.

"Ahh the advances in technology these days." Sansa thought with a sinful smile before cuddling down to sleep.

It wasn't until a little later that afternoon when he finished his lunch and went back to his commander that he received the best news. News that made him smile more than thought of watching Sansa naked on a screen.

"You're going home Clegane." The gruff American voice made him grin from ear to ear; now he could watch Sansa naked in real life instead.


End file.
